Aguamarina
by Mie Ame
Summary: En Nunca Jamás las aventuras y el romance están a la orden del día, al igual que los piratas. [Taito] Este fic fue hecho para la actividad de Crossovers del foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8".


**Aguamarina**

por Mie Ame

* * *

El sol comienza a salir en Nunca Jamás, y un chico que ronda los 15 años corre por la selva hacia un lugar que recientemente encontró en una de sus tantas exploraciones. Seguramente, Peter lo felicitaría por su hallazgo cuando llevara a los niños perdidos en una búsqueda a través de la jungla para encontrar el tesoro que hoy pondría en el fondo de aquella laguna.

El camino era difícil: había que escalar, trepar y sortear varias dificultades para al fin llegar a una laguna escondida dentro de una cueva. Sus aguas eran de un azul claro y cristalino, y parecía estar iluminada pues resplandecía con una tenue fosforescencia en el fondo.

Taichi se sumergió en luz líquida y nadó buscando el mejor lugar para ocultar la punta de lanza que había obtenido de los indios en su último juego. Ser el ganador de esa misión le daba la oportunidad de poner el reto para la siguiente aventura. ¡Y había encontrado el lugar perfecto para llevarla a cabo!

Se adentró más y más en la cueva, hasta que encontró un pequeño recoveco entre dos piedras sumergidas a poca distancia de la superficie. Marcó el lugar y se dispuso a regresar con los demás, cuando un delicado movimiento en el agua llamó su atención. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se zambulló nuevamente en el agua.

Con la mirada buscó el origen de aquel movimiento, curioso por averiguar de qué se trataba. Asombrado vio la cola de una sirena alejándose por un pequeño túnel que se encontraba cerca de una de las paredes de la cueva. La siguió, a pesar de ser consciente de que necesitaría salir a tomar aire pronto. Por suerte para él, no era un pasadizo muy largo. Del otro lado del túnel, se extendía otra laguna, más pequeña, pero más iluminada que la anterior. En el fondo había cristales iridiscentes, responsables del brillo en el agua.

Salió a la superficie, buscando el preciado aire que lo mantendría con vida. Al volverse para buscar a la sirena, se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándolo seria y fijamente, bajo una rubia cabellera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió el dueño se esos maravillosos ojos y una melodiosa voz.

Taichi tardó en comprender lo que le decía, casi como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño. Cuando salió de su estupor, consigo hilar algunas palabras para contestarle a su interlocutor.

— Ah-eh... He venido a esconder un tesoro para nuestra aventura con Peter. — respondió con dificultad para concentrarse.

El joven rubio con el que conversaba, no parecía ser más grande que él, mas había algo en sus ojos que le resultaba fascinante.

— ¿Has visto por aquí a una sirena? — preguntó el moreno aún confuso. — La vi entrar por ese túnel de allá abajo. — dijo señalando el lugar.

El rubio sonrió con descaro. — ¿Todos los humanos están tan ciegos como tú? —

El chico de cabello claro desapareció bajo el agua y jaló a Taichi de los pies para sumergirlo. Una vez el moreno tuvo la cabeza dentro del agua, el otro joven comenzó a nadar a su alrededor, desplegando en toda su belleza aquella cola azul aguamarina, que tan bien lo caracterizaba.

Taichi exclamó sorprendido, tragando agua al abrir la boca, lo que lo llevó a comenzar a ahogarse. El otro chico se apresuró a llevarlo a flote y lo acercó a una de las orillas de la cueva, en donde había suficiente espacio para que Taichi se sentara.

Una vez recuperado su aliento, Taichi le sonrió al extraño joven. — Gracias por ayudarme. Soy Taichi, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —

— Yamato. — contestó el aludido. — Deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que haces. Por cosas como esa, los idiotas mueren. —

Taichi no se lo tomó a pecho pues, por las historias que les contaba Peter Pan, sabía que las sirenas no tenían mucho tacto. Simplemente era algo que no conocían allá de donde vinieran ellas.

— ¿Y qué haces tú en éste lugar? — inquirió Taichi con curiosidad. — Ni siquiera sabía que existieran sirenas hombres. —

Yamato fruncido el ceño considerablemente. — Somos _tirones_ , no "sirenas hombre". — corrigió molesto. — Estaba aquí, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde pasar un rato a solas para ensayar mi música. —

— ¿Haces música? ¡Muéstrame! — pidió Taichi emocionado.

Con algo de reticencia al principio, Yamato accedió a cantar para Taichi. El joven de tez obscura quedó embelesado con aquella armoniosa voz, y pasaron horas antes de que alguno se percatara de que el día se estaba acabando.

— Debo regresar. — dijo Yamato poco convencido por la idea.

— No, quédate. — pidió Taichi regresando al agua y deteniéndolo el brazo. — Me ha gustado mucho escucharte cantar. —

Yamato negó con la cabeza. — Ni siquiera has comido. No puedo seguir cantando para ti. —

— No he comido, ¡porque no tengo hambre! — exclamó Taichi, algo molesto.

— Claro que no tienes. El canto de los míos entume los sentidos humanos. — explicó Yamato con simpatía. — Vamos, ahora sígueme, te guiaré al otro lado. —

Taichi continuaba distraído por la melodía del joven tritón, por lo que el rubio tuvo que empujarlo y halarlo todo el trayecto de regreso por el pasadizo.

Al llegar, al otro lado y salir a la superficie, Yamato escuchó voces acercándose, — ¡Piratas! — exclamó por lo bajo, y jaló a Taichi para esconderse detrás de una formación rocosa.

El problema era que la mata de cabello del moreno sobresalía de su escondite, sirviendo como delator, por lo que Yamato los sumergió de nuevo en el agua, posando rápidamente sus labios sobre los de Taichi, sellándolos en un vacío que le permitía compartir su aliento con el otro joven. Hasta ese momento, el moreno salió su estupor y, percatándose de la situación, por la sorpresa intentó apartarse del rubio inmediatamente, algo que le fue imposible pues Yamato lo mantenía firmemente presionado contra sí con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Taichi, lanzándole una mirada severa para que se quedara quieto.

Finalmente, Taichi se relajó y dejó de forcejar, y ambos permanecieron quietos hasta que los sonidos y voces provenientes de la superficie cesaron, entonces volvieron a salir a flote. Yamato liberó los labios de Taichi buscando con la mirada por todos lados para ver si había algún pirata rezagado a la vista.

Fue entonces que la mano izquierda de Taichi se coló entre sus brazos, que aún se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, y suavemente dirigió el rostro de Yamato hacia el suyo, reclamando sus labios y robándole un beso. Suaves y húmedos por el agua de la laguna, sus labios se movieron en sincronía, disfrutando de la calidez mutua, ansiando cada nueva sensación que el contacto les provocaba.

Al separarse, Taichi comentó en un susurro, emocionado. — ¡Vaya, es verdad lo que dicen! ¡El beso de una sirena sí sabe a luz de luna! —

Yamato, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era sonrojarse, y Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. — Te ves lindo así. — comentó el moreno.

— ¡D-deja de decir tonterías! — masculló Yamato, avergonzado. — Es mejor que te vayas antes de que esos piratas regresen. —

— ¿Puedo volver a verte? — preguntó Taichi con anhelo.

Yamato lo pensó por un momento y al final respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. — Puedes venir cuando quieras. —

— ¡Estaré aquí todos los días! — afirmó Taichi decididamente. — Serás mi secreto. —

— ¿Tu secreto? — preguntó Yamato siendo invadido por una cálida sensación en su pecho.

— Sí, mi tesoro secreto. — respondió Taichi sonriente. — No les contaré de ti a ninguno de los otros niños perdidos, ni tampoco a Peter. — entonces recordó la punta de flecha que había escondido para su aventura. Yamato pareció descifrar su expresión.

Con un suave movimiento, Yamato se deslizó del abrazo en el que Taichi lo mantenía, y se sumergió de nuevo. Cuando regresó, traía consigo el afilado objeto. Se lo entregó a Taichi, quien lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

El moreno volvió a besar al rubio, encantado con el cosquilleo que eso le provocaba. — Te veré mañana. — aseguró. Yamato asintió, cerrando así el pacto.

Yamato, desde el agua, vio a Taichi salir de la laguna y alejarse entre hojas y follaje, la luz del sol ya estaba tintada de tonos rosas y púrpuras. Él mismo no pudo dejar de sonreír y asistió a su pactado encuentro todos los días por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin.

* * *

Este fic fue escrito para la actividad en celebración del _**17° Aniversario de Digimon**_ en el foro **Proyecto 1-8** : ¡ _Crossovers_!

El crossover que elegí fue Digimon Arventure/02/Tri x Peter Pan.

En verdad, en cuanto leí las reglas de la actividad, la idea me llegó en segundos. :P

¿Por qué Taito? Bueno, creo que el _Mes Taito_ del topic de Parejas Yaoi/Yuri me dejó afectada. xD

En fin, creo que a Yama le quedaría perfecta una cola de sirena y, definitivamente, Taichi sería un excelente niño perdido, siempre en busca de aventuras junto a Peter Pan. :)

La imagen de la cueva en la que Taichi encuentra a Yama está inspirada en una foto (usada para la portada de éste fic) que me mandó uno de mis tíos de su "oficina"; él es guía de turistas/buzo en Yucatán y siempre me insiste en que vaya a visitarlo, para que me lleve a bucear en uno de los cenotes que hay por allá. Problema: me aterra el agua en grandes cantidades. xS

Pero, bueno, algún día iré a ver un cenote, aunque sea por afuerita, sin meterme al agua.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. ;)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
